


When the Darkness Presses

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [28]
Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: A murder that has played out a million times before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 28 - Knives/Guns/Weapons
> 
> Title comes from a short webcomic by Emily Carroll which also deals with strange dreams: http://emcarroll.com/comics/darkness/

Betrayal had a sharp edge.

He backed away from her, step by step. She advanced, step by step, slowly. 

If he spoke, she couldn't understand. It was all gibberish. Outside, a crazed alien sky spun by as the spaceship rattled and shuddered in warning. They were going down.

He was trapped against the wall, still bobbing in distress. She blocked his way, but did not advance further, holding the knife loosely. 

She had left a tangled web of wet, red pathways in her wake. When she woke up (if she woke up), it would all be gone, and when she fell asleep again (if she woke up in the first place) things would go back to how they were before.

Over and over and over, she struggled, but accomplished nothing. Nothing remained except her tiny, empty apartment and the stain on the pavement visible from her balcony.

How many times had she lived and died? At least as many as Masada-sensei.

She wondered if he remembered, like she did. He never seemed to mind her until she brought out the knife.

She dove forward, and the knife slipped neatly in just beneath his ribs. It did not exit nearly as neatly. The ship rattled violently, and a wave of vertigo came over her as it began to spin out of control.

The knife plunged in again, dragging down to split open his abdomen. Blood and innards flowed hot over her hands.

He screamed as he died, as he always did.

She remained silent as the spaceship hurtled to the ground.

As she always did.


End file.
